Convivencia
by KuchikiGirl23
Summary: "Nadie dijo que vivir en pareja sería fácil" ¿Por qué tenían frazadas rosas? ¿Por qué las cortinas eran de un color tan femenino? las decisiones debían tomarlas ambos pero la peli rosa ignoraba los gustos del mayor "eres un aburrido, ese color es muy amargado".
1. Convivencia Part 1

" **One Piece y sus personajes le pertenecen a Oda Sensei"**

 **Mihawk x Perona**

 **Convivencia**

Los primeros meses fueron todo un caos, ni siquiera ha logrado comprender como es que un hombre como él se encuentra metido en una relación como esa, no escucha, no hace caso, no respeta sus momentos libres. Le agradaba pero también le sofocaba y aun así no deseaba abandonar eso que tenían.

El motivo número uno de sus peleas eran esos horrendos peluches, antes los soportaba por todo el castillo, ahora también los tenía que soportar en su habitación, toda su decoración fue cambiada ¿por qué tenían frazadas rosas? ¿Por qué las cortinas eran de un color tan femenino? las decisiones debían tomarlas ambos pero la peli rosa ignoraba los gustos del mayor "eres un aburrido, ese color es muy amargado".

El baño estaba lleno de productos para el pelo, había cambiado el vasito común de color azul en donde guardaba su cepillo de dientes por uno negro con forma de murciélago y motas de color rosa, la crema dental común y corriente "Colgate" cambio a uno de colores con sabor a fresa. En el placar ya no había espacio para su ropa, pues ella tenía demasiados vestidos.

Extrañaba un poco las noches en las que podía sentarse tranquilo en la cama y leer un buen libro, ahora ya no tenía tiempo para eso, Perona hablaba hasta por los codos, le gustaría saber de dónde sacaba tantas tonterías para decirlas una tras otra. A veces se quedaba dormido escuchándola y luego lo despertaba con un oso estampado en su rostro, que obviamente terminaba haciéndolo enfadar, decir que era mucho mayor que ella no era suficiente para lograr conversar de manera lógica, su comportamiento rebelde e infantil no había cambiado mucho, sin embargo todo eso cambiaba cuando la intimidaba en la cama de noche o en la ducha durante la mañana, en la cama era una princesa frágil y sumisa. Le gustaría que ella tuviese la iniciativa de vez en cuando pero sabía que tendría que esperar mucho más tiempo para que ella tomase confianza.

Ya no podía ir a perder el tiempo en sake, vino y duelos por diversión con Akagami sin escuchar algún reproche "me vas a dejar sola por esos amigos" "Ok, vete al cabo que no tenía ganas de estar contigo" se preguntaba porque los celos, no es como si en la tripulación de Shanks hubiese mujeres. En algunas ocasiones decidía quedarse para no discutir pero luego tenía que aguantarse las infumables burlas del peli rojo "el dominado" "aquí tenemos un soldado caído" "ya deja de cuidar a tu sobrina Takanome" y toda su tripulación riendo a carcajadas, "estúpidos" era lo único que podía pensar.

Mihawk siempre fue un nombre detallista, también podía recordar fechas especiales perfectamente, sabía que llevaban casi dos años como pareja, sabía la fecha de su cumpleaños, sabía incluso la fecha en que la menor estaría indispuesta y mal humorada. (Periodo/Andresito xD)

No había tenido una relación tan larga nunca, hace dos años atrás no le importaría morir en alguna misión o peleando contra algún pirata peligroso en el cual su vida se viese arriesgada, ahora solo quería volver al castillo cuando los viajes en mar se prolongaban más de una semana, quería verla de nuevo.

Takanome cerró el libro que disimulaba estar leyendo desde hace un rato, porque en realidad lo que había estado haciendo no era más que pensar y recordar.

La puerta del baño se abrió y una peli rosa apareció, tenía puesto su pijama y se había soltado el pelo, subió a la cama y pregunto…

\- ¿Terminaste de leer? ese libro tuyo es muy aburrido, no sé qué te gusta de él. - Su mueca de desagrado era sumamente notoria.

\- Ni siquiera has intentado leerlo Perona. - Respondió el mayor mientras guardaba el libro en la mesita de luz.

\- Horo horo horo. - Río la peli rosa mientras se acomodaba para dormir sobre el pecho fornido del mayor.

Mihawk suspiró y acarició su cabello, no tenían nada en común pero aun así se había enamorado.


	2. Convivencia Part 2

" **One piece y sus personajes le pertenecen a Oda sensei"**

 **Convivencia Part 2**

Era de noche y Takanome se encontraba en su oficina bebiendo vino y jugando al ajedrez con uno de los babuinos, estos monos eran inteligentes así que podía distraerse jugando con ellos cuando no tenía nada que hacer, por supuesto iba ganando como en todas las partidas. Escucho unos pasos acercándose y no vivían muchos allí como para no saber de quienes eran. La puerta se abrió bruscamente dando un golpazo.

\- ¿Hacía falta hacer todo ese escándalo? - Expresó el moreno con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Hay una cuchara en el baño! Ven a matarla, rápido.

El moreno la observó fijamente y se tomó la sien con la mano, cuando se le quitaría esa maldita fobia, pensó el mayor. Se levantó de su confortable asiento, apoyó su copa de vino sobre el escritorio y se dispuso a subir a la planta alta del castillo para asesinar a esa cucaracha.

\- Que te cuesta aplastarla con tus zapatos mujer.

\- ¡Nunca! Qué asco... si volará me desmayaría. - Explico aterrada la peli rosa mientras subían las escaleras.

Mihawk ignoró la respuesta y lentamente camino hasta el baño, vivían en medio de la nada, era normal que algunas alimañas del bosque entraran al castillo, ¿por qué tenía que hacer el mismo escandalo todos los días? ya le había dicho que simplemente tenía que aplastar al insecto con cualquier cosa que tuviera cerca, si es que no quería usar sus zapatos obviamente. Una vez solucionado el problema de la "gran y malvada cucaracha", volvió a su oficina y le indicó al babuino que se retirará.

Takanome tenía algunos reportes que enviar a la marina, después de todo el título de shichibukai también tenía ciertos protocolos que debían hacerse cada mes.

Por otro lado Perona se encontraba armando un rompecabezas en su cama, estaba aburrida, ¿por qué nunca podían salir a cenar o pasear? entonces recordó que vivían en un castillo ubicado en una isla desierta "en que estaba pensando cuando eligió esté maldito lugar ese baka". Se acostó en la cama y miro el techo.

\- Debería ir a mirar las estrellas, el cielo debe estar hermoso Kumachi. - Tomo el oso de peluche y salió de la habitación.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y fue a ver si Takanome quería acompañarla.

\- ¿Quieres ir a ver las estrellas? - Decía las peli rosa mientras abría la puerta de su oficina.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de ir sola? - Alzo la mirada, se encontraba escribiendo algo en un papel.

\- ¿Quieres ir o no? - Inflo sus cachetes.

\- Está bien, vamos.

Fueron al bosque, no conversaron durante todo el trayecto, Takanome era un hombre de pocas palabras y ella era una cotorra pero particularmente hoy no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Se sentaron cerca del lago, la vista era bonita, había muchas estrellas titilantes, se veía grandioso.

Mihawk observó el cielo y ella tomó su mano, entrelazo sus dedos con los de su amada y le pregunto si no tenía frío, ella respondió que así estaba bien.

\- ¿Tendrás que salir al mar mañana? - Preguntó la peli rosa observando las estrellas, sujeto más fuerte su mano.

\- Sí. Respondió el mayor.

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

\- Volveré pronto.

\- ¿Por qué nunca quieres llevarme contigo? ¿Acaso te avergüenzo? ¿Es por qué soy muy joven? - Una pregunta tras otra sin dar tiempo a que respondiera el mayor.

No salían mucho juntos así que dudas al respecto habían estado naciendo.

Takanome frunció el ceño ante tantas preguntas y antes de que siguiera con más preguntas apoyo su dedo en los labios de la menor.

\- Mis viajes son peligrosos, allí afuera hay muchos piratas buscando vengarse de mi por haberles destruido algún navío, por haber asesinado a algún nakama suyo, si te expongo ante la sociedad, tu serías un blanco. Te protegeré con mi vida pero aun así prefiero evitar riesgos. - Separo el dedo de sus labios.

Sabía perfectamente que tenía el título del mejor espadachín del mundo pero allí afuera en el nuevo mundo, era el lugar donde yacían muchos hombres igual de fuertes que él o incluso aún más, no era un ignorante del tema.

\- No soy tan débil. - Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas.

Sintió como si mariposas en su estómago revolotearan, Mihawk era callado, tenía gustos malos, a veces amargado y agua fiestas (según ella) pero era protector, detallista y romántico cuando era necesario.

\- No dije que fueras débil. - Respondió el mayor bajando la mirada hacía ella.

Perona soltó a Kumashi, lo abrazó y el respondió abrazándola también. Se recostaron en el pasto, besos y caricias fueron propiciados por Takanome. Perona observo su cabeza fijamente y él lo noto.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto con su estoica voz.

Intento no reírse por lo que estaba viendo pero no pudo evitarlo, rompió en carcajadas a los pocos segundos. Mihawk la observó serio, no entendía que era tan gracioso. Perona acerco la mano lentamente a su cabeza y cuando menos se lo esperaba... le jaló el cabello rápidamente.

Le mostró lo que acababa de arrancarle, era nada más y nada menos que una "cana". Empezó a reír descontroladamente una vez más.

El moreno hizo una mueca de desagradado y expresó ante aquel acto...

\- Ambos sabemos que ya no tengo 20 años y si me ha salido eso, debo decir que la culpa la tienes tú.

\- ¡Mi culpa! - Respondió la peli rosa interesada.

\- Sí, me has sacado una cana con tus berrinches.

\- ¡Yo no hago berrin... - No pudo terminar su típica oración porque los labios del moreno no se lo permitieron.

Mihawk tomó su mentón y beso suavemente sus labios. No tenía ganas de seguir conversando, tenía ganas de algo más interesante. (XD 1313)

\- Debe...ria...mos regresar al castillo. - Expresó la menor con entrecortados besos.

\- Humm... - Respondió el mayor con molestia, no quería pausar lo que estaban haciendo.

Si era por él se quedan allí, no había nadie más que ellos en toda esa isla, no había nada de qué avergonzarse. Se levantó del pasto y ayudo a Perona a hacerlo también.

Durante el camino al castillo la peli rosa no dejo de quejarse sobre lo molesto que eran sus zapatos, el mayor le replicó que para que se ponía esas botas si iban al bosque, la llevo en la espalda como si de una niña pequeña se tratase y a Kumashi también... encima de su cabeza, que bonito "sombrero".

Una vez en su habitación, Takanome no perdió mucho el tiempo, se encargó de que la menor no tuviese sueño. Pensó en todos los días que estaría fuera, allá en el mar, las noches en que no podría oler su perfume, que no escucharía su voz quejándose por cualquier tontería y por sobre todas las cosas, las noches en que no le haría el amor.

Empezó a llover, las gotas de agua caían fuerte haciendo ruido en el techo, un rayo cayó y otro le siguió, sus estocadas eran igual de intensas, sus gemidos ahora habían sido opacados por aquellos rayos, beso y saboreo como si fuese la última noche de sus vidas.

Su agitada respiración le indicaba que la menor estaba en sus límites, beso sus labios y le susurró al oído que la amaba. Nunca había respuesta, de igual forma no la necesitaba, su mirada lo decía todo, su cuerpo también respondía a sus palabras.

Expresar sus sentimientos no era su fuerte, lo sabía y no le obligaría a hacerlo hasta que ella estuviese preparada. Beso su frente y se acostó al lado suyo, ella lo abrazó.

\- ¿Debería haberle puesto su mantita a Kumashi? - Expresó una sonrojada Perona.

\- Duérmete. - Respondió el mayor con los ojos cerrados.

\- Takanome baka, no tienes sentimientos.

"Todo lo contrario" pensó el moreno, mientras sentía como los dedos de la peli rosa jugaban con su cabello.

\- ¡Que te ha salido otra cana! Horo horo horo. - Revolvió su pelo despeinándolo aún más.

La vena en su frente se hinchaba de a poco, una vez más no dormiría en las pocas horas que faltaban para que sol saliera. Perona hablaría hasta el amanecer. Tal vez era su ansiedad de saber que él se iría y se quedaría sola por muchos días, había cosas que al parecer no cambiarían.

"La amaba pero también le sofocaba"

Buee... espero que les haya gustado ❤

En la parte de la fobia de Perona con las cucarachas, recuerden que ella realmente las odia xD fue el motivo por el cual Usopp logró vencerla en Thriller bark. ;P


	3. Convivencia Part 3

" **One piece y sus personajes le pertenecen a Oda Sensei"**

Antes de empezar con el capítulo quiero agradecer a todas las personas que siguen el fic, espero esté capitulo les guste tanto como las anteriores. También les invito a pasar a leer mi otro fic sobre está parejita… llamada "Atracción Inesperada" considero que "Convivencia" es una secuela de ello. Sin más preámbulos empecemos :v

 **Convivencia Part 3**

 **"El que es celoso, no es nunca celoso por lo que ve; con lo que se imagina basta"**

Era una tarde calurosa, Takanome se encontraba leyendo en el sofá. Una gota de sudor cayó lentamente por su frente "que molestoso", esté verano apenas estaba empezando y ya se le estaba haciendo insufrible. Se paró y decidió ir a lavarse el rostro.

Mientras tanto Perona se encontraba en la habitación arreglando sus vestidos, entonces noto que en su armario le hacía falta algo muy esencial para aquel verano. Lo iba a necesitar ¡claro que sí! un traje de baño.

Mihawk entro a la habitación con intenciones de tomar una siesta, ignoró la presencia de la peli rosa. Ese calor era desgastante, se acostó en la cama, boca para arriba y ella hablo...

\- ¿Mañana irás al pueblo de la isla vecina a comprar provisiones? Iré contigo quiero comprar algo. - Cerró el armario.

\- Si. - Respondió el mayor dándole la espalda e intentando dormir.

Si era al pueblo cercano Takanome no tenía problemas de llevársela con él (solo se negaba cuando se trataba de sus misiones), pues el lugar no era peligroso y al ser una isla pequeña y poco próspera no llamaba mucho la atención de los vándalos piratas, pues ya se había corrido la voz de que el Ouka Shichibukai solía estar por allí. Perona era insolente y condescendiente pero cuando el Shichibukai se ponía en plan de no te llevo, no había berrinche que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

\- ¿No quieres saber que voy a comprar? - Preguntó la menor algo fastidiada por su falta de atención.

\- Puedes comprar toda la ropa que quieras Perona, estoy intentando dormir.

"Estúpido Takanome", pensó la menor... no le había hablado en todo el día y ahora tenía el descaro de no prestarle atención. Tomó a Kumashi en brazos y antes de salir de la habitación le aventó un Oso de peluche que tenía cerca, lastimosamente su intentó de fastidiar al mayor fue en vano… pues tenía muy buenos reflejos y lo detuvo con el brazo, estando incluso con los ojos cerrados.

\- Idiota. - Expresó la menor mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

Mihawk sonrío levemente y se dispuso a dormir.

Perona decidió salir a dar una vuelta, hacía mucho calor pero fuera o dentro del castillo no variaba nada, así que de nada servía quejarse del sol. Se pasó la tarde molestando a los "tontos" babuinos de la isla (así los denomino ella por supuesto) y aunque querían matarla no le tocaban un pelo, pues entendían que la muchacha vivía con aquél que los había amansado.

Cuando se aburrió de molestar a esos estúpidos monos con sus fantasmas regresó al castillo y para su sorpresa… Takanome se encontraba en la gran puerta, recostado en la pared, observándola de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no molestes a los babuinos? - Tenía el ceño fruncido y su mirada demostraba molestia.

\- Solo estaba pasando el rato, no seas pesado. Tú querías dormir y esté lugar es aburrido. - Expresó la peli rosa con aires de tener la razón mientras pasaba al lado suyo.

\- No tienes diez años Perona, no debería tener que decirte todo el tiempo como comportarte.

La menor rodo los ojos y apresuró el paso.

\- Okay, como digas. - Subió las escaleras rápidamente.

Al día siguiente fueron al pueblo y camino a él, Perona parecía estar bastante animada, eso lo hacía sentir bien al mayor y no podía negarlo. El día estaba caluroso y la peli rosa estaba preparada para ello, pues su sombrilla nunca la olvidaba.

Una vez en el pueblo Takanome tenía pensado hacer la misma ronda de siempre, pasar a comprar buenos vinos por supuesto. Luego seguían los víveres y algunas cosillas más que eran necesarias en cualquier hogar.

Perona se aburría muchísimo pues según ella Mihawk se demoraba mucho eligiendo el vino y el sake y eso de la compra de víveres no era lo suyo... de hecho ningún tipo de tarea del hogar lo era.

\- Iré a comprar lo que necesitó y luego regresó. Tengamos esta tienda como punto de encuentro ¿vale? - Expresó la peli rosa con una gran sonrisa.

Takanome soltó en su lugar de origen la botella de vino que se encontraba observando y preguntó con su estoica voz...

\- ¿Tienes suficiente dinero para comprar más vestidos?

\- De hecho solo quiero comprar un traje de baño. - Respondió la menor mientras se disponía a salir de la bodega.

Takanome enarco una ceja y pensó rápidamente "un traje de baño".

\- ¿Para qué quieres un traje de baño? - Realmente no le interesaba que gastase el dinero en ello, pero no era necesario.

\- Pues para meterme al lago... no voy a darme un baño sin nada allí ¿no? - Inflo sus cachetes por la respuesta tan obvia y vergonzosa a la que le había obligado a responder con aquella pregunta.

\- Te acompaño. - Expresó el mayor mientras se dirigía a pagar por las bebidas que había decidido comprar.

Perona lo observó extrañada, aunque fuese detallista o protector cuando se trataba de comprar ropa el decidía no acompañarla y ahora mágicamente tenía ganas de ir. ¿Qué actitud es esa? se preguntó internamente... decidió no darle más importancia y salió a esperarlo fuera de la bodega.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda Perona entro corriendo contenta, pues había una gran variedad de conjuntos y muchas cosas bonitas. Mihawk suspiró y entro al lugar con bolsas en mano.

Un chico de aspecto joven se les acercó, indicando que era el vendedor de la tienda y pregunto que necesitaban. La peli rosa respondió que quería mirar algunos conjuntos de baño, el chico le preguntó cuál era su talla para mostrarle específicamente los que tuviera de ese tamaño.

Pregunta que hizo enarcar una ceja al mayor, se paró a un costado intentando pensar que el muchacho simplemente hacía su trabajo.

Perona observó varios conjuntos y llego a la conclusión de que le gustaban dos, uno de color rosa con negro y otro de rosa con blanco, pero no podía decidir cuál de los dos llevar. El joven le sonrío y expresó...

\- Creo que ambos se verían muy bien en una señorita tan guapa, va a conquistar a muchos chicos. - Le guiño el ojo.

Perona se sonrojo levemente.

\- Gracias... - Tomó el primer conjunto y se dirigió a pagar.

Takanome estaba molesto, el solo hecho de imaginar a la peli rosa recibiendo halagos de hombres de su misma edad con miradas lascivas, le provocó gran molestia. Incluso pudo notar como el joven la había mirado de pies a cabeza, disimulando mientras le hablaba.

El chico pudo sentir una mirada fija y fría desde el otro lado. Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda, había hablado demás.

Se retiraron de la tienda y la pareja terminó de hacer sus compras, Perona se quejó muchas veces sobre lo aburrido que era hacerlo, a lo cual Mihawk le respondió que ella estaba allí porque así lo quiso.

De regreso al castillo, la menor pregunto...

\- ¿Debí haber comprado el otro conjunto? ahora que lo pienso de vuelta no me convence.

\- Pudiste haber comprado ambos mujer. - Respondió el mayor que caminaba frente suyo, llevando algunas bolsas y un babuino detrás llevando las demás.

A Perona le dio una leve impresión de que Takanome se encontraba raro, incluso parecía molesto... pero tampoco iba a preguntarlo. El Shichibukai no mentía, era callado y cuando se encontraba de malas era casi igual a una tumba.

Una vez en el castillo ambos se separaron he hicieron cosas por su lado, hasta que la noche cayó y los llevó a encontrarse a su habitación.

Mihawk se encontraba sentado en la cama leyendo uno de sus libros, mientras que Perona estaba tirando toda la ropa del armario al suelo. El mayor la observó de reojo preguntándose ¿qué demonios se encontraba haciendo la menor? hasta que está hablo repentinamente...

\- Neeee ¡que tonta! no lo había dejado aquí... podías habérmelo recordado Takanome baka. - Giro la cabeza observándolo en la cama con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ni siquiera sé de qué estás hablando mujer.

\- Del traje de baño que compre hoy, baka. - Se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación a buscar la bolsa de la tienda que había dejado en el salón.

\- ¿Es necesario llamarme baka por cada tontería tuya en la cual no tengo nada que ver? - Se tomó la sien al notar como está ni siquiera lo había escuchado, pues salió como una bala perdida.

\- ¡Aquí está! - Expresó una animada Perona ingresando a la habitación nuevamente. - Tapate los ojos, no me mires. - Decía indicando con el dedo que iba a cambiarse.

Takanome rodo los ojos cómicamente.

\- Conozco cada parte de tu cuerpo.

\- Simplemente hazlo, sabes que no puedo hacerlo si estás observando. – Respondió, inflando sus cachetes.

El mayor decidió hacerlo pues sabía que la discusión iría para rato, así que simplemente cerro los ojos.

Perona desvistió su pijama y se colocó el traje de baño con la velocidad máxima que pudo.

\- Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Mihawk la observó y no dijo nada, haciendo que la menor se irritara...

\- Entonces... ¿qué te parece?

\- Te queda bien. - Respondió secamente.

\- ¿Es todo lo que tienes para decir? - Intento parecer segura de sí misma y camino hacía el mayor, subiendo a la cama y montándose encima de él… tomó el libro que tenía Takanome en la mano y lo dejo a un lado.

El mayor la observó entretenido y sonrío levemente. La situación le resultó tanto sexy como tierna, su pequeña estaba intentando seducirlo. Nunca había visto esa faceta en la menor hasta ahora.

\- Te queda hermoso todo lo que tengas puesto Perona, aunque yo te prefiero desnuda. – Sonrío aún más, tomó su mentón y se acercó lo suficiente a sus labios para terminar dándole un beso en la frente.

La peli rosa se sonrojo ante sus palabras y se sintió burlada por aquel besó.

\- Estúpido. – Beso sus labios molesta.

El mayor tomó su cintura intensificando aquél beso, acarició su espalda suavemente y mordió sus labios. Conocía cada gesto suyo y podía darse cuenta de hasta las mínimas cosas que provocaban molestia en la menor, por algo tenía aquellos ojos denominados de Halcón.

\- Debería ser yo el que se encuentra molesto contigo.

\- ¿Qué? - Pregunto la menor despegándose un poco de Mihawk.

\- El joven de la tienda te estaba coqueteando ¿acaso te gustaba también? - Pregunto acusadoramente, mirándole a los ojos.

\- ¿Que estás diciendo? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo baka?

\- Es lo que note, debería haberlo cortado en dos. - Sonrío divertido.

Aunque a Perona le pareció bastante sádico.

\- Estás imaginando cosas. - Bajo la vista ante la intimidante mirada del mayor. - No me interesan los hombres, estúpido.

\- Pero yo soy un hombre... que dices mujer. - Beso su cuello.

\- ¡Entonces solo me interesa Takanome, baka! - Cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

Mihawk sonrío complacido ante su respuesta, mientras besaba el cuello de la menor. Luego subió lentamente hasta sus labios y pregunto...

\- ¿Cuándo vas a moderar tu vocabulario? ¿Debería castigarte? - Cambio de lugar con la menor dejándola bajo él para apagar el velador posteriormente.

 **PD: Espero que les haya gustado, tengo pensado hacer un capítulo más 4/4 y seguramente lo subiré después de las fiestas. :3**


	4. Convivencia Part 4

" **One piece y sus personajes le pertenecen a Oda sensei"**

 **Convivencia Part 4**

La luz de la luna ingresaba por el gran ventanal, observaba fijamente la copa de vino que tenía frente a sus ojos y parpadeo. Mihawk se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, la verdad ya no llevaba la cuenta de hace cuanto se encontraba en la biblioteca mirando aquél libro, ni en que párrafo se había quedado.

La lectura era interesante pero entonces llego a la descripción de cierta fecha que lo hizo pensar en qué mes y día se encontraba actualmente, haciéndolo desconcentrar de su lectura obviamente. Estaba a tan solo cuarenta y ocho horas del catorce de febrero, sí **¡San Valentin!** y estuvo tan ocupado con sus tareas como shichibukai e investigando asuntos de interés personal que por primera vez se había olvidado de algo importante.

Entonces un centenar de dudas empezaron a recorrer su cabeza ¿qué debía regalarle? pues no pensaba repetir sus obsequios, que tipo de cena prepararía y que vino compraría.

Mihawk tenía una pequeña obsesión con los detalles y no podía permitirse fallar, a él todo debía salirle perfecto. Esperar que Perona hiciera algo no era una opción, esa niña no sabía cocinar e intentar hacerla aprender era algo con lo cual prefería no lidiar.

El año pasado la peli rosa le había regalado un oso de peluche que sostenía una pequeña espada en la mano, lo había hecho ella misma y hasta le resulto algo difícil de creerlo. El mayor parpadeo tres veces antes de recibirlo, no era algo que el usaría pero entendió perfectamente el cariño y esfuerzo que le había puesto la menor.

El peluche yacía desde ese entonces en su escritorio, él sin embargo le había regalado un collar con dos hermosas piedras que había encontrado en una de sus aventuras, uno de esos tesoros invaluables que cualquier otro pirata mequetrefe mataría por conseguir, aunque a él no le interesaba precisamente el dinero, había decidido guardarlo y fue una buena idea. Ahora Perona lucia aquella bella joya y él lo disfrutaba, le encantaba como se veía en su blanca y tersa piel.

\- Takanome baka ¿vas a subir a la habitación alguna vez? - Gritaba Perona desde las escaleras, aquél lugar era muy grande así que hacer eco en el castillo no era muy complicado.

Mihawk cerró el libro, terminó de beber el poco vino que le quedaba y salió de la biblioteca dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

\- Que necesidad había de gritar. - Expresó el moreno en voz baja mientras desabrochaba los botones de su camisa, realmente no entendía porque siempre tenía que ser tan ruidosa.

Al llegar a su habitación, se encontró con la muchacha en la cama dándole la espalda. Entendió perfectamente el mensaje "estoy molesta contigo", había estado ocupado y sin tiempo de prestarle la atención que ella desea. No iba a buscar ningún perdón, ya no es una niña y debe entender que las personas tienen responsabilidades.

Se sacó la camisa, los zapatos, subió a la cama y se acomodó al lado suyo, paso el brazo por encima de su cintura y la abrazo.

\- Buenas noches. - Expresó el mayor.

La princesa fantasma giró, quedando de frente con él y replicó...

\- ¿Ni siquiera vas a preguntarme que tal estuvo mi día?

\- Pensé que estabas molesta. - Sonrío de medio lado triunfante.

\- Te odio. - Inflo sus cachetes cayendo en cuenta que había perdido las opciones de que él mayor adulara su perdón.

Mihawk beso su frente.

\- Sabes que no me odias.

A la mañana siguiente ambos siguieron su rutina, la peli rosa no había tocado el tema de "San Valentín", había quedado en tener una reunión con Shanks en aquella fecha. Akagami desembarcaba en el mismo lugar de siempre cuando decía visitar la isla, de seguro vendría a pedirle algún favor, información o simplemente a emborracharse.

Llegada la hora se retiró del castillo y caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar al punto de encuentro, los piratas ya se encontraban haciendo fuego, cantando y brindando como de costumbre. Paso la noche platicando con el Yonkou, nunca bebía mucho cuando se encontraba con aquellos piratas, hacían muchas tonterías y era mejor ser el cuerdo entre ellos, pues a Mihawk no le agradaba hacer el ridículo.

La noche iba tranquila hasta que él idiota de Akagami recordó sobre cierto día.

\- ¿Qué le vas a regalar a tu sobrina en San Valentín Takanome? - Una bola de idiotas empezó reír y escupir sake hasta por la nariz.

El Shichibukai se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño ante que aquélla sarcástica pregunta.

\- Supongo que ya es hora de retirarme. - Se levantó del tronco en donde se encontraba y se despidió con la mano.

\- Pero no te enojes, solo estaba bromeando. - Decía Shanks sonriendo e intentado apaciguar las cosas.

\- Es tarde, ya hemos intercambiado información. No hay necesidad de seguir perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes. - Se alejó lentamente entre los arboles de aquél bosque que lo llevaban al centro de la isla.

Perona por su parte había aprovechado la ausencia de Takanome para preparar su obsequió, no era buena cocinando pero debía intentarlo por "él" y para su conveniencia el mayor se ausento por más de tres horas. Tiempo suficiente para preparar un "intento" de pastel, no muy grande, ni tan pequeño, lo decoro de color rosa y le dibujo un murciélago encima que llevaba un " **FELICIDADES** " con muy mala caligrafía.

Se asombró mucho al observar el pastel, realmente pensó que lo estaba haciendo bien, sin embargo no lucía como lo había imaginado ni mucho menos como el pastel del libro. Escucho unos pasos acercarse a la cocina he intento esconder todo pero era demasiado tarde, termino tirando todos los utensilios que había utilizado a la regadera y se paró frente al pastel jugando con sus dedos nerviosa.

Takanome abrió la puerta, ahí estaba con su expresión seria y sacándose el sombrero. Posó su vista sobre la menor, que se encontraba con un delantal completamente manchado de una sustancia rosa, el pelo y su rostro con manchas blancas que al parecer era harina.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

\- Bueno yo... te he preparado un pastel y aún no pensaba dártelo pero me has pillado. - Se limpió el rostro nervioso y se hizo a un lado mostrando el pastel.

Mihawk se acercó lentamente a ella y la abrazo.

\- Ahora no sé cómo debería sentirme ¿feliz o triste? No pude darte mi obsequió primero.

\- Me he esforzado mucho para hacer ese bendito pastel, así que simplemente pruébalo. - Decía la peli rosa actuando como si estuviese molesta.

Aunque en realidad lo que sentía era vergüenza y Takanome lo sabía.

El Shichibukai la alejo de su pecho y poso un dedo sobre el pastel para probarlo.

\- Está delicioso. - Sonrió amablemente. - ¿Pero qué es lo que dice allí? - Enarco una ceja.

\- Dice felicidades ¿no sabes leer? - Frunció el ceño molesta por haberse fijado justamente en lo mal que había escrito aquello con el dulce de leche.

\- ¡Estúpido y detallista Takanome! - Pensó Perona.

\- Ahhh, no lo había entendido... - eso lo dijo en un tono estoico como de costumbre pero Perona lo tomó como una burla.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cocina, echando humo por las orejas y arrastrando a Kumashi con manchitas de harina por todo el cuerpo, Mihawk la tomo por la cintura desde atrás y la giro rápidamente para depositar un fugaz beso sobre sus labios.

\- Gracias. - Expreso el mayor.

\- ¡No tienes que agradecerme baka! acaso no es lo que hacen las no…no…vias. - Respondió tartamudeando lo último, con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas y alejándose de su rostro.

\- Tu hermosura es tan grande que a cada resistencia crecen mis ganas de tenerte.

El moreno la beso nuevamente y solo era el comienzo de todos los besos que le daría aquella noche.

 ***Fin***

 **Comentarios de la autora:** Siempre he imaginado a Mihawk por su apariencia y personalidad seria que también es un hombre fino, elegante y algo romántico con las mujeres. Al menos a mí me da esa impresión y es la imagen que intente darle en el fic.

Con respecto a Perona ya saben cómo es: inmadura, berrinchuda, grosera, mandona, gritona, etc. XD

Me gustó mucho escribir sobre este ship, he intentaré hacer más sobre ellos dos en el futuro.

 **PD: No me tiren tomates si es que no les gusto, mejor tírenme chocolates aunque me dejen chichones en la cabeza. Así al menos disfruto algo delicioso mientras me deprimo.** **xDxdxD**


End file.
